1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a contact configured with first and second parts interconnected with solder mass to ensure reliable and robust interconnection.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the trend toward miniaturization in computer technology, a good connection between electronic components is required. U.S. Pat. No. 6,524,130 issued to Yeh on Feb. 25, 2003 discloses an electrical connector including an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts retained in the housing. The contacts include a first contact which defines a mating portion and a first contacting portion extending from a bottom edge of the mating portion and a second contact which is separated from the first contact and defines a second contacting portion and a soldering portion extending from a free end of the second contacting portion. The second contacting portion is disposed thereunder and contacts to the first contacting portion to provide an electrically connection between the first and second contacts by the normal force resulted from the resilient property of the contact.
Since the interconnection between the first and second contacting portions is in way of face-to-face contact, while is not a permanent, such as a solder joint between the contact tail and the solder pad on the printed circuit board, sparks and oxidation can be readily created. Moreover, oxidation formed between the first and second contacting portions also will weaken the electrical connection between the first and second contacts, which will weaken the electrical interconnection of the electrical connector. Therefore, a new design to solve the problem is required.